1. The Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a decorative lighting system arranged in a grouped, bunched or clustered fashion. This clustered arrangement can be used for both indoor and outdoor use, but is primarily intended for indoor use. The system includes a lighting string formed of a series of small light bulbs strung on wiring; colored housings or globes with openings, preferably sleeve-shaped openings; and connecting members. Each of the light bulbs on the lighting string is inserted into one of the connecting members which in turn, can be inserted into an opening in one of the housings or lighting globes. Further, the lighting string is configured to provide a clustered or bunched look such as a bunch of grapes. This decorative ornament can be hung from a ceiling or from any other appropriate location.
2. The Prior Art
Lighting systems are known in the prior art. However, it would be advantageous to provide a clustered arrangement of globe-shaped bulbs in which the lighting string is arranged so that the bulbs hang at different heights to provide a clustered look. It would be advantageous to use such a cluster-shape lighting arrangement system to decorate an indoor area and to decorate other objects, or to hang from ceilings, or shelves or for hanging on a hook of a wall.